


You’re not alone (we drift inside each other)

by Pomyluna



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: (because in this house we stan James's gorgeous eyes), Alternate Universe, Blue Eyes, Drabble, Drift Bond, Loss of Control, M/M, The Drift (Pacific Rim), Thought Projection, Vulnerable Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: The flow of energy is blue, just like his eyes.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	You’re not alone (we drift inside each other)

The flow of energy is blue, just like his eyes.

But it’s also cold and confusing.

Every memory is cut with a shard of heavens, every feeling marked by its shade.

It goes right through you – your body, your heart… your mind.

It doesn’t stop, even when you close your eyes; every sensation is sharp to the point in which it almost brings pain.

There are voices.

There are screams.

_There’s a soft touch._

It’s not physical, but it sends shivers down your spine nevertheless.

_It grounds you._

No voices.

No screams.

Only the crystal sky and the smiling sea.


End file.
